Step by Step
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Les étapes du deuil sont incontournables. Même pour John Watson. Parviendra-t-il à se reconstruire pleinement ? POV John Watson


**Auteur:** Hakiru-chan

**Genre:** Drame/Général

**Rating:** T+

**Disclamers:** Tous les personnages appartiennent corps et âmes à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et aux producteurs de la géniale série de BBC.

**Résumé :** Les étapes du deuil sont incontournables. Même pour John Watson. Parviendra-t-il à se reconstruire pleinement ?

**Blabla :** Ma première fanfiction sur Sherlock. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster. Elle n'est, somme toute, pas très originale, mais je l'aime assez, même si déprimante. J'avais envie de montrer ce que John pouvait ressentir suite à la mort de ce bon vieux Sherlock ! J'espère que la première personne du singulier ne vous dérangera pas, de même que le présent de narration, j'avais envie d'essayer !

Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Peu à peu, je commence à sombrer dans la folie. A nouveau.

Je ne connais que trop bien le processus qui est en train de prendre possession de mon corps, de mon esprit et de mes sentiments. Je suis médecin. Je sais tout ce qui va suivre mais je ne veux pas, ne peux pas y croire. Merde. Je suis déjà dedans…

**Première phase du deuil : le choc.**

Non. Non. Et non.

Ce n'est pas Sherlock. Mes yeux, embués de larmes depuis déjà quelques minutes, suivent avec effroi la chute du corps tandis que je prononce son prénom sans crier cette fois-ci. Comme si ce qui se produisait devant mes yeux était irréel. Comme si c'était impossible. Impossible que le corps qui vient de s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit immonde soit celui de Sherlock. Impossible qu'il ait prononcé tous ces mots quelques minutes auparavant au téléphone. Impossible, définitivement, que Sherlock, mon meilleur ami, le meilleur détective que Londres ait connu, se soit suicidé ainsi, devant mes yeux.

Tout va très vite. Mon corps est engourdi, je n'entends plus rien. Je me dirige d'un pas mal assuré vers la _scène_. Je veux courir, mais mes jambes sont trop faibles et je trébuche plus d'une fois. Un vélo me bouscule violemment et je tombe à terre, sans force. Alors que ma tête vient de heurter le béton dur de la route, je grimace. J'ai mal. Mais la tête n'est pas le centre névralgique de ma douleur. Mes oreilles sifflent et je me relève difficilement. J'ai du mal à respirer mais j'aperçois une foule rassemblée autour du corps à terre. Je ne peux me résoudre à penser que ce corps est sans vie. Bientôt arrivé près de lui, j'essaye de me frayer un passage, à coup de « Je suis médecin », ou « c'est mon ami ». Ma voix se brise alors que je peux enfin poser les yeux sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'impressionne le plus : la quantité de sang au sol et qui recouvre son visage, ou les yeux délavés de mon ami qui ne fixent plus que le ciel. Il ne bouge plus, je parviens à attraper son poignet mais des personnes m'empêchent de l'approcher un peu plus. Son pouls. Il n'a plus de pouls. On essaye de me retenir mais je sens que mon corps bascule, qu'il me trahit, qu'il trahit ma douleur et mon chagrin. Je jure plusieurs fois avant de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui se passe. Sherlock est mort.

Des personnes – qui ? je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefous – l'emmènent, loin de moi. Je le regarde une derrière fois, tout en faisant croire à la femme qui me soutenait un peu plus tôt que je vais bien. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je crois que je ne vais pas bien. Je crois que je ne vais pas le supporter. Et je crois que je suis en état de choc.

**Deuxième phase du deuil : le déni.**

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là ni comment j'y suis arrivé mais je suis dans le bureau de Lestrade, à Scotland Yard. Une certaine agitation règne autour de nous. Même Donovan et Anderson semblent affectés par ce qui vient de se produire et, pour une fois, ils sont suffisamment intelligents pour ne pas montrer leur joie. Peuvent-ils réellement être heureux et satisfaits de cet évènement ? J'ai peine à le croire, même si tous deux le prennent pour un psychopathe confirmé.

Lestrade est nerveux. Il tourne autour de son bureau, les sourcils froncés, semble vouloir parler mais ne le fait pas. Pour ma part, je suis debout près de la porte. Nous sommes seuls. Je veux croire que Lestrade est toujours de notre… de mon côté. Que, tout comme moi, il ne peut pas croire que Sherlock a inventé tous ces crimes, ces meurtres, ces atrocités.

Le silence nous entoure, nous oppresse, jusqu'à ce que ma voix s'élève, éraillée et mal assurée.

« Est-ce que vous avez vérifié… ? »

Je ne peux pas continuer. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague de la part de mon ami. Lestrade semble avoir compris ce que je sous-entends et me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Oh non. Je ne veux pas voir cet air de pitié et de compassion.

« John. Je n'ai pas eu accès au corps mais… il n'y a pas de doute. »

Je fronce les sourcils, peiné de voir qu'il me prend sûrement pour un fou.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Comment en être sur ? »

« John, il s'est jeté devant vos yeux ! »

Sa voix se fait plus dure mais son expression s'adoucit dès qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire. Il ne voulait pas être aussi sec, mais cette discussion semble lui être pénible. Tout comme à moi. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, ferme les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes qui me menacent de faire irruption suite au souvenir de la chute.

« Oui, mais… »

J'hésite pendant plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre :

« C'est Sherlock. »

Ma voix s'est brisée sur son prénom, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Enfin, Sherlock ne peut pas… Il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Vous le connaissez autant que moi. Le … suicide, ça ne lui correspond pas. Il est beaucoup trop fier, beaucoup trop rationnel et intelligent ! Enfin, bordel, il s'aime trop pour ça ! »

Lestrade soupire avant de parler.

« Peut-être qu'on ne le connaissait pas du tout, alors. Peut-être que nous n'avons jamais connu Sherlock Holm… »

« NON ! »

J'ai crié, sans même m'en rendre compte. Mais je ne peux pas supporter d'entendre ça. Ce que cela sous-entend. Je ne peux pas penser que j'ai vécu tous ces mois aux côtés d'un homme sans même le connaître un peu. Je ne peux pas l'accepter, tout simplement.

« Vous ne me ferez pas croire, et il ne me fera pas croire que c'était un imposteur. »

Sur ce, je claque la porte, trop pressé de me retrouver dans une solitude qui me conforte plus que le regard de tous ces gens qui le prenaient pour un menteur.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

La visite au cimetière avec Mme Hudson est brève et difficile. La vieille dame est aussi touchée que moi, je crois que c'est une des seules personnes que je supporte de voir en ce moment. Elle ne reste pas longtemps devant sa tombe. Elle me laisse bientôt seul avec lui.

Que faire ? Je ne peux toujours pas y croire. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire, que je ne lui ai pas dites, que j'aurais dû lui dire. Je me retrouve devant cette pierre marquée de son nom et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ce n'est pas le premier être humain que j'ai vu mourir, loin de là.

Mais c'était sûrement celui auquel je tenais le plus.

« Hum. Tu m'as dit un jour… que tu n'étais pas un héros. Et, il y a eu des fois où je ne pensais même pas que tu étais humain. Mais laisse-moi te dire ça tu étais… le meilleur homme… le plus humain… être humain que j'ai jamais connu et personne ne me convaincra jamais que tu m'as menti alors… voilà. J'étais si seul et je te dois tellement. »

Sa stèle est froide. Je commence à m'éloigner et me ravise. Tout mon corps me dit que ce n'est pas possible, que je ne peux pas me contenter de ce discours destiné à faire son éloge. Je ne peux pas me contenter de cette pseudo-oraison funèbre pathétique. Parce qu'il n'est pas mort, qu'il se joue encore de moi, et qu'il va apparaitre devant moi bientôt.

Je m'éloigne de sa tombe avant de me retourner vers elle, à nouveau. Je fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête je ne veux pas y croire.

« Mais, s'il-te-plaît, il y a juste une chose, une dernière chose, un dernier miracle, Sherlock, pour moi, ne sois pas… »

Je déglutis difficilement. Ce mot que ma psychologue ne parvient pas à me faire prononcer. Ce mot si difficile ne veut pas sortir. Ma voix se brise et ne devient presque plus qu'un souffle.

« …mort. »

Je vais pleurer à nouveau, je le sens.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ? Arrête ça. Arrête ça… »

Je m'effondre à nouveau. Et je ne veux pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'est pas mort.

**Troisième phase du deuil : la colère.**

Il ne reviendra pas. Cela fait plus de trois mois que j'attends son retour.

C'est la première fois que je retourne au 221b Baker Street depuis… l'évènement. Lorsque j'arrive dans l'appartement, rien ne semble avoir bougé. Le salon, la cuisine, nos chambres. Tout repose en l'état où nous l'avons laissé il y a quelques mois. C'est étrange. Je me sens étranger à cet endroit lorsqu'il n'y est pas. Le salon était l'antre de Sherlock. Son violon repose près du vieux fauteuil. Mes yeux se rétrécissent tandis que je sens un puissant sentiment monter en moi. Un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Et je sais que cela va être inévitable. Que toute ma frustration va ressortir.

Je suis profondément en colère. Contre lui, contre moi, contre les autres, contre Mycroft Holmes… et contre James Moriarty.

Soudain, j'empoigne son violon par le manche et commence à le frapper contre le sol, avec une violence que j'avais oubliée.

« Maudit Sherlock Holmes ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot, un putain d'idiot doublé d'un orgueilleux prétentieux ! Pourquoi tu m'as éloigné ? POURQUOI ? »

Ma colère se défoule sur le pauvre instrument. Je n'avais pas crié, ne m'étais pas autant énervé depuis la guerre.

« Je… »

Le violon résiste tant bien que mal.

« Te… »

Mais finit par céder.

« Déteste ! »

Tout comme moi. Je tombe en arrière, épuisé par ce soudain accès de colère. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas pris un repas décent ? Aucune idée. Mais mes forces sont diminués, et je me laisse tomber sur le tapis, tandis que d'un geste du poignet, je balance le reste du manche de l'instrument à travers la pièce. Je respire difficilement, mais mes sourcils restent froncés et ce puissant sentiment de colère ne me quitte pas. C'est de sa faute s'il est mort. Mais soudain, une autre pensée me frappe. Non. S'il est mort, c'est à cause de son frère.

Je me relève et attrape mon portable. J'ai soudainement envie de déverser toute ma haine et ma colère sur quelqu'un.

Au bout du fil, personne ne répond. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre.

« Mycroft Holmes. Vous avez raison de ne pas répondre… et encore moins que je sache comment vous trouvez, là tout de suite ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Comment se sent-on après la mort de son propre frère ? Comment vivez-vous le fait d'être responsable ? Vous l'avez trahi, Mycroft ! Vous avez trahi et vendu votre petit frère pour quelques renseignements ! Et vous l'avez livré à un monstre de la pire espèce… Vous le savez comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Moriarty existe bel et bien et aujourd'hui, il est en parfaite liberté. A cause de vous. Vous me dégoutez, Mycroft Holmes. »

Le souffle me manque lorsque je raccroche enfin. Je sais que, dans quelques jours, je regretterai surement mes paroles, mais qu'importe.

Je suis trop en colère pour me soucier de ça et je ne pense qu'à une chose : tuer Moriarty.

**Quatrième phase du deuil : la dépression.**

J'entends du bruit dans l'escalier. Mais cela ne me fait pas bouger pour autant.

Le canapé est définitivement plus confortable et pratique que mon lit. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sherlock y passait la plupart de son temps lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Repenser à ses moments me serre le cœur. Mais j'ai déjà trop pleuré et je pense ne plus avoir de larmes. Peut-on mourir de déshydratation à force d'avoir trop pleuré ? Je suis devenu idiot depuis que j'ai cessé d'être violent. Je pense que le jour où j'ai failli frapper la pauvre Mme Hudson a sonné la fin de ma colère. Et j'ai compris que je ne retrouverai surement jamais Moriarty. Je ne suis plus en colère, je suis juste vidé.

Lestrade apparaît bientôt dans le salon, en compagne de Mycroft Holmes. Je ne cherche plus à savoir pourquoi ces deux-là viennent ensemble quand ils me rendent visite. Peut-être espèrent-ils davantage de réaction s'ils sont à deux ?

Je gratte ma barbe de plusieurs jours et soupire, regardant obstinément le plafond.

« Eh bien, John, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Mycroft s'est assis, comme à son habitude, dans le grand fauteuil de Sherlock.

« Hum.. »

Mes réponses sen ce moment sont bien souvent monosyllabiques. A quoi bon parler ? Cela me fait mal de parler. Tout me fait mal en ce moment. Alors c'est mieux de ne plus bouger et d'attendre que cela se passe. Je daigne pourtant tourner la tête vers Holmes. Il me regarde curieusement et je pense qu'il a remarqué que j'ai mis le vieux peignoir de Sherlock. Il me manque horriblement.

Lestrade s'assoit près de moi et se penche vers moi.

« John, il faut vous ressaisir. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, pas vous. Ca fait déjà presque un ans que Sher… »

Je le coupe, un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude.

« Ne… dites pas son nom »

Je n'y peux rien. Je ne le supporte toujours pas. Je sais très bien que je suis en train d'essayer de faire le deuil de mon ami mais c'en est trop. Lestrade et Mycroft n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je fais une dépression. Eh bien ? Cela les regardent-ils ? Qu'ils me laissent. Je ne sais pas comment, eux, font. On dirait que rien ne s'est passé, que la vie va continuer comme si de rien n'était. Mais non. Ce n'est possible. Sherlock est mort, bon sang. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Merde. J'ai envie de pleurer mais je ne peux pas. Pas devant eux. Et mes yeux rougis ne supporteraient pas. Je pleure rarement la journée, à vrai dire. J'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps que la nuit est bien pire. La nuit, les cauchemars m'assiègent, la scène de sa chute tourne en boucle. Je me réveille toujours en sueur, tremblant, fiévreux, triste et seul.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel degré de tristesse pouvait exister. J'ai vu bien des choses tristes dans ma vie. J'ai vu des hommes mourir de causes plus atroces que lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, je souffre atrocement car j'ai pleinement pris conscience de la perte que j'ai subie.

« John, cela ne le fera pas revenir. Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, ne serait-ce que pour lui. Il rirait de vous voir ainsi, il se moquerait de vous ! »

Lestrade essaye l'humour en rappelant ce caractère si spécial propre à Sherlock, celui qui le poussait à se moquer en permanence de ceux qui l'entouraient. Ce caractère qu'il associait lui-même à de la sociopathie.

Mais je me fous de Lestrade et de Mycroft Holmes. Je veux seulement être seul.

« Laissez-moi » dis-je dans un murmure.

Je me sens si vide, si loin de ce monde. J'ai l'impression d'être à moitié mort.

**Cinquième phase du deuil : l'acceptation.**

Mme Hudson vient de déposer les courses sur la table de la cuisine, étrangement rangée. J'ai une petite pincée au cœur quand je la regarde car elle ne me rappelle que trop Sherlock et ses expériences. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an et demi qu'il est mort et il me manque atrocement. Mais je commence à faire le deuil de mon ami. Penser à lui me fait à présent sourire avec nostalgie, et non pas pleurer ou frapper quelqu'un. Je crois bien que j'ai vaincu la dépression.

Mme Hudson a fini par entasser toutes les vieilles affaires de Sherlock dans son ancienne chambre. Je refuse qu'on y touche, même Mycroft. Un jour, je ferai le tri dans toutes ces babioles. Mme Hudson m'interpelle :

« Oh John, vous pourrez venir jeter un coup d'œil à mon évier un peu plus tard ? J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit bouché, et c'est tellement embêtant, vous comprenez… »

Je souris et lui répond par l'affirmative :

« Je m'en occuperai en rentrant de l'hôpital ce soir. »

La vieille dame passe à côté de moi, me serre le bras comme à son habitude pour me dire au revoir et redescend. Je crois qu'elle aussi est encore un peu triste d'avoir perdu son locataire le plus déjanté. Quant à moi, je parviens à payer le loyer grâce au nouveau boulot que je me suis trouvé dans un petit hôpital de Londres. Je ne peux pas partir de cet endroit, j'aurais l'impression de le trahir.

Tranquillement, je vais prendre mes affaires pour me rendre à l'hôpital. J'enfile finalement ma veste posée négligemment sur le fauteuil et mon cœur manque un battement. Je viens de voir Sherlock dans le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée. Alors que les battements de mon cœur accélèrent rapidement, je ferme précipitamment les yeux, avec force. J'ai déjà eu ce genre d'hallucinations quelques mois plus tôt mais je pensais en être guéri. Généralement, lorsque j'ouvre les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparait comme un fantôme.

Mais pas cette fois.

Pas cette fois, parce que Sherlock est vivant.

Alors que je commence à réaliser ce qui se passe, je manque d'air. Mon cœur se contracte tandis que mes poumons manquent d'air. Je ne peux plus parler, je ne peux plus bouger. Je peux juste regarder cette silhouette dans le miroir. Cette silhouette trop familière, trop connue, pour être quelqu'un d'autre. Pendant un an et demi, j'ai essayé de faire le deuil de mon ami Sherlock Holmes. J'étais presque parvenu à accepter sa mort.

Mais vais-je pouvoir accepter sa résurrection ?

« Désolé John. Je.. je suis de retour. »

Sa voix aussi grave qu'à l'accoutumée me semble venue d'ailleurs. Tout mon cerveau se rebelle, repousse l'idée que, finalement, j'avais raison. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne peut pas à présent être vivant.

Mais lorsque je me retourne et que je le découvre derrière moi, je ne peux que m'effondrer dans ses bras, trop heureux de voir que mon ami, mon meilleur ami, n'est pas mort.

Et la joie qui s'immisce peu à peu dans mon esprit et dans mon corps fatigués finira, j'en suis sûr, par chasser tous les mauvais souvenirs de cette année passée.

« Sherlock… »

**FIN**

_Coups de cœur et coups de gueule, vous savez où ça se passe ! )_


End file.
